Flying High
by HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa
Summary: Set three years after Season 2's end. The unexpected happens, Sora's joined the school's cheerleading squad! Slight AU.
1. Carrot top Cheerleader

Authors note: Ok, I'll admit it out loud and clear. I'm a cheerleader, ex-cheerleader to be exact. Just thought my cheer-life experience might make for an interesting story, with a couple of twists of course, portrayed from Sora's point of view (POV). Comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed with open arms but pul-lease…No. Flaming. Thank you and I do hope it's to somebody's liking.

Italics are for thoughts.

**Chapter 1 – Carrot-top Cheerleader**

"You did what?!"

Honestly, here I was trying to keep a low profile as always when my so-called 'best-friend' blows his mind for the whole wide world to see. Well, technically, only the world which is the school cafeteria.

"Sit. Down.You. Dummy!" I hissed, quietly as possible, looking up at his standing figure from across the cafeteria table towering a good deal taller than that of my sitting one. My words must have gotten to him. The next thing I knew, mop-haired boy glances around the huge room of space-or shall I say the mob of curious slash pity slash irritated slash 'what an idiot' faces-out of the corner of his eye. Portraying an emotion recognizable only as 'embarrassment', I, along with everyone else in the room, watches as a crimson blush creeps its way onto mop-haired boy's cheeks, of course, since his gaze was cast to the floor by this time, that blush was only visible to me.

"As you were!" I couldn't just let him suffer now could I? What kind of 'best-friend' would I be then?

Strangely enough, at my command the swarm of both middle high and high school students carried on with their previous endeavors, ignoring Tai's little-ok, maybe not so little-outburst. Tugging on his long school uniform sleeve, I forced mop-haired boy back down onto his seat in an instant.

"Are we sane now?" I asked, emphasizing the word 'sane'.

There wasn't much I could read off his expression, was he thankful that I had come to his rescue? Was he speechless from that one moment of pure embarrassment? Or, was he still reeling from the news I had just delivered to him right before his 'you did what?!' exclamation.

Answer?

A minute later I was clutching a pair of peach-red chopsticks in my right hand, having given up on Tai and fully ready to just dig into my mom's homemade bento when he opted to finally look up from the untouched tray of food before his seat and into my deep red-amber orbs, a highly teasing grin plastering itself on his face. Obviously, 'somebody' wasn't all that shy anymore.

"So" he began rather shortly, his tone of voice equally as teasing as his grin. My eyes narrowed, an obvious attempt to ready myself should he shoot me a comment I didn't quite want to hear.

Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saved by the bell!

Whatever witty quirks he had planned in that mischievous mind of his however, was laid to rest-at least for the time being. Not looking even a bit disappointed, Tai went on with his sly reply.

"Catch'cha at the game, cheerleader" he says, adding a playful wink to the mix before heading off with his food tray.

And that was that. I had auditioned for the school's Cheerleading squad and passed with flying colors. Flying huh? Will probably be doing lots of that soon. Seventeen year old school star soccer player Taichi Kamiya a.k.a. Tai dumped his untouched food into the huge wastepaper basket at the far left corner of the room and his tray into the tray bin beside it while seventeen year old now newbie carrot-top cheerleader Sora Takenouchi just watches. She grins her reply…

"_Yeah, catch'cha later superstar"_

…and walks off to class.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Some Day

Authors note: Thanks to JyouraKoumi, Digi-Girl101 and Stained In Negativity for the reviews! Really appreciate it.

Nothing much else to say but this chapter's way longer than the previous one. Thanks again, and hope someone enjoys it.

Italics are for thoughts.

**Chapter 2 – Some Day**

"GOAL!!!!!!"

Yolei screams her heart out into the microphone, bringing me back to reality. Seriously, I knew that girl loved to talk but come on, since when does fifteen year old Yolei Inoue, Koyo Junior High and High's lead morning announcer, president of the English drama club and recess DJ become commentator for-of all things-the new year's first interschool soccer semi-finals? She doesn't even like sports. Looking down at the field, I realized why.

"Nice one, Ken!" she squeals, rather fan-girlishly in my opinion.

Ken Ichijouji, one of six 2nd generation Digidestined-like Yolei-smiles back at her. She blushes, I think.

Unlike the rest of us, Ken doesn't go to Koyo Junior High slash High. He goes to Seikei High School, a private school, much to Yolei's dismay. Still, she never fails to fawn over him whenever possible, the very same way fan-girls flock over one of my best-friends, the ever-popular Mr. Rockstar, Yamato Ishida a.k.a. Matt (who obviously isn't here right now-concert).

The game kicks off again after Ken's goal. Tie-ing the score at one-a-piece. In case you're wondering, another fellow Digidestined, Davis Motomiya, shot our school's first goal sometime during the first half.

Yup, you heard that right, 'sometime'.

I wasn't paying attention. Picture that?

Sora Takenouchi, Koyo High's No.1 sportswoman wasn't paying attention to her favorite sports game-soccer! (Tennis comes 2nd)

Now that's a first.

For some strange reason, I found my thoughts occupied with the recent happenings of the day. Fact-I joined the cheerleading squad. _Now why did I do that again?_

"Sora, they're just amazing aren't they?" Mimi nudged me below the ribs, and I thought Yolei was fan-girl-ing. I rolled my eyes, knowing well enough she wasn't referring to the load of soccer players on the field and breathed out a sigh.

_So that's why…_

Having finally moved back to Odaiba come late February, Mimi was super excited to be schooling in Japan again. Apparently it was decided long ago that she would attend high school in Japan before moving on to bigger things-like her modeling career-after the two years.

Sure, I was glad to see her back, but personality and interest wise? Mimi and I have grown far apart. Very. Far. Apart. Not like we were really on the same page before but we had our moments.

"Yes, Mimi, they are. You've only told me bout a hundred times" A lie. It's been 217 times-I counted, and here's number 218…still counting.

What sparked Mimi's interest in the sport you might ask?

Simple.

1. UCA

2. ESPN, and…

3. Did I mention UCA? The 'United Cheerleading Association', or something along those lines. At least, that's what Mimi told me.

It just so happens that Koyo High's cheerleading squad, The Spiritz, were due to perform during the 'welcome-back-to-school' assembly some 3 weeks ago. I found this odd since they don't usually get that so-called 'honour'. Every other year it was almost always Yolei's Drama Club or even the school's dance troupe, but never, I repeat, 'never' the cheerleading squad-until now. Here's why...

Time for a little history lesson, I'll make this short.

Once upon a time, a cheerleading squad named The Spiritz was formed. They won 3rd place in the Cheer Nationals competition about a decade ago. They haven't won a single thing since. The end.

Impressive? I think not.

Believe me, this has been my school for the past couple of years, and in all that time not once did I remember cheerleaders being at the top of the social status rank. Although, as school principal Ryo Akiyama (Mr. Akiyama) said during his 'welcome back' speech…

"This year will be different"

I replayed those words in my mind over and over again. _This year will be different…_

"Yeah, well…" Mimi begins, not quite looking at me, that girl's been all…

"Oh Sora, their performance was soooo cool! If only I could be like them"

"Hey Sora, they're having auditions, should I try out?"

"Oh Sora, what if I don't make it? I'm no athlete like you are"

…for the past 2 weeks. If Mr. Akiyama meant 'different' as in Mimi moving back and making me dump Tennis for Cheerleading then yeah, it is.

It's not like I had anything against the school cheerleaders-Davis called them 'jumping monkeys' once-but still, till now, they have remained a near none-existent part of my life, and I sort of liked it that way. Not to mention giving up my last year of tennis to do something I wasn't particularly interested in seemed relatively stupid. The thing is, Mimi 'is' a good friend of mine, and I know for a fact that she's been too busy with modeling to be able to do something she 'really' wants. So…

…I caved. Mom thought it was good for me. Was I not feminine enough for her yet?

Guess not.

"…I still think they're amazing" Mimi continues, all bright-eyed and bubbly as she stares at them with those misty lime-green orbs of hers.

Following Mimi's gaze, my eyes focus on a group of people wearing matching red-black-and-white outfits (Mimi wishes they were pink) with the word 'SPIRITZ' embedded on the front in gold; each one of them making weird gestures with their arms and legs in unison, cheerleaders.

After scanning each wide-ginning face, my eyes land on the sight of one particular cheerleader, seventeen year old Kaoru Kinjo, and my mind transports itself back to the start of the school day...

I was at my locker, having just finished changing my shoes after walking to school with Tai and closing it when 'he' appears out of nowhere. 'He' as in Kaoru.

"Hey Sora" he greeted me.

"Hey…" I don't know much about this guy. Just that he's in my homeroom, like Tai and Matt, he's pretty smart academically, and he used to be on the swim team-which explains his unbelievably well-toned upper bod. How he suddenly became cheerleading captain is a comeplete mystery to me. Not one I'm 'that' keen on solving.

"So…"

I guessed he was still fantasizing on my audition. Last I checked, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was agape when I left the gym hall, and guess what? He wasn't the only one. Of course that was a clear one week ago.

I'm Sora Takenouchi, Sports Chick; dancing, gymnastics, tennis, soccer! Go on, give me your best and watch what happens cause when Sora's in town, she divides and conquers!

"So?" I asked, having waited a whole minute with him still staring blankly at me. _He is…kinda handsome_, I found myself thinking, funny how I never noticed it before. Him with his chocolate-brown eyes and short, limp jet-black hair plus that well-toned body of his…

Ughh, hormones. _Stop it, Sora!_

Kaoru blinks. "Oh, sorry, I spaced out" he admitted. "Just wanted to be the one to congratulate you on making cheerleader, so congrats" he finished, holding a hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, great, thanks! I said, trying my best to sound enthusiastic as we shaked hands. He bought it instantly.

"Anyway, I'll be posting the results on the notice board if you're interested. See ya in class", and with that, he was gone, most likely to pin the results up. Turns out Mimi didn't have to worry about anything, she passed that audition hands down.

"Yo Sora!" a familiar voice calls.

Shifting my gaze back to the field, I see mop-haired boy, Tai grinning at me, his grin wider than any cheerleader I've seen.

_Moron!_ My mind screams. He should know better than to take his eyes of the ball in the middle of a game, especially when there was less than two minutes left of time. _Wait a sec, he's taking his eyes off that ball for me?_ Ironic, I know, but to Tai soccer's a 'big' deal.

I'm finally interested in the game as I watch Tai move swiftly across his side of the field, dribbling the ball with his feet. The grin on his face is yet to fade. Not even when three defenders and a goal keeper stand between him and that net.

20 seconds-he passes the first…

14 seconds-he passes the second…

9 seconds-he passes the third!

Oh gosh. _Was Tai ever 'this' good?!_ Who cares?!

5 seconds-he shoots, he scores!

…time!

"GOOOAAALL!!!!!!!" Yolei's scream is the loudest one yet. I jump a little as a deafening roar of applause takes place around me. Proof I wasn't the only one truly impressed by Tai's awesome display.

True enough, the cheerleaders were in cheer-all-out mode now that our team's won the game. It's just too bad no one can hear their "A-W-E! S-O-M-E! Awsome! Awesome! Totally!" cheers with all this noise pollution. Even Yolei's commentating rant was drowned out.

Guess 'somebody' won't have to worry about how he made a fool of himself in the cafeteria earlier. You should have seen the look on the Seikei High School players faces.

Now 'that' was 'really' great.

Making sure not to be left out, I stand too and mouth my applause to Tai.

"That was superb!"

Mop-haired boy's panting heavily, but he mouths back anyways.

"That one's for you"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Did Tai really mean that? As in 'really' mean that? Or was he just messing around?

"Sora? What's wrong? Your face is all red" Mimi asks.

"N-nothing" I blurted out, a bit too quickly for my own liking. Lucky me, Mimi's too distracted with the cheerleaders down by the field to think anymore of it. "I'm going to say 'hi'" was her reply before climbing out from behind the seat beside me and dashing off-almost as fast as Tai-towards the group of cheerleaders. We're only on the fourth row from the front so I really didn't see why she had to sprint off like that.

Tai had just ended a conversation with Davis, T.K., and Kari-his younger sister and was already jogging in my direction, and then it happened.

I recall losing my bearings when Tai locked eyes with me as he jogged over casually. The next thing I know, someone shoves me hard in the back of my shoulder, probably in attempt to leave sooner. Usually, I'd recover somehow, but then and there my mind was blank, all I know is I'm falling down a flight of 6-step stairs (not enough to kill or injure seriously, but definitely enough to hurt bad) and Tai's too far away to catch me in time.

I shut my eyes tight, pacing myself for the pain to come. It never does. Opening my eyes slowly, guess who it is?

"Kaoru…?" I manage. _Kaoru caught me?_ The thought was beginning to register. He was staring at me right in the eyes, a concerned expression replacing his previous cheerleader-grin as he kneeled on the ground with me cradled there in his arms.

One word…awkward.

I felt the heat rise to my face just feeling the touch of his right hand supporting my bare legs. _Why did I opt to wear shorts?_

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"…Y-yeah" I turned away, eager to hide my now blush-stained cheeks.

Tai reaches us soon enough, after having frantically run halfway across the huge field at seeing me fall. Davis and Ken are with him too. As if on instinct, I pull away from Kaoru and straighten myself out.

"I'm fine" I answer Tai's unsaid question, nodding to Davis and Ken before turning back to Kaoru.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Next to the scene is a very flustered looking Mimi, followed by a couple of cheerleaders, most of who I recognized from the audition.

"Geez, Sora, you had me scared there for a minute. Are you hurt?" Mimi asks. I just shake my head.

"Fine, thanks to Kaoru" That ends the conversation soon enough and before I know it I'm walking home with my best-friend, Tai. He was quieter than usual.

"…"

"……"

"Today was really something" I say, making small talk. Tai smiles…

"Sure was"

…and takes my hand in his.

I looked away, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He must have noticed since the next thing he did was squeezed my hand gently a little.

"That shot really was for you" he states confidently and I smile back.

_You really are the child of courage…_

**To be continued…**


	3. The Real Deal

Authors note: Firstly, I'd like to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for my update. Recently I've been all depressed with my PS2 for not being able to play FF12-still not over that by the way. sighs What's a girl to do? Role-play on a Naruto RP forum, that's what (at least that's what I did).

A big 'Thank You' to JyouraKoumi, sanya, Digi-Girl101, Stained In Negativity and last but not least, Flarie Hanami for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone for taking the time to review this fic so far. Thanks again, and hope someone enjoys it.

Italics are for thoughts. ItalicBolds are for cheers.

**Chapter 3 – The Real Deal**

"…and a 1-and-2-and-3-and-4-5-6-7-and-8…keep up, Miu!"

"I'm trying!"

"again…1-and-2-and-3-and-4-5-6-7-and-8!"

(perky cheerleader voice) O-kay! Hi there kiddies, and welcome to cheer practice No.1!! XD

(back-down-to-earth voice, panting-hard!) Phew…who am I kidding? Sorry about the whole 'cheerleader' voice display thingy. Incase you haven't already noticed, this is my first ever cheerleading practice-Wednesday, 1.30pm-20 minutes after school, for 3 hours (normal clubs only need 2), for the rest of the school year…yeah.

Who ever said cheerleading was easy? I've got 3 words for them…

1)In…

2)Your…

3)Dreams.

Fact – Cheerleading is 'NOT' easy.

Proven – I (Sora Takenouchi-senior ex-Tennis/Soccer player) am doing it.

Practice might have just started some 15 minutes ago and yet already more than half of the squad's new recruits are looking like they just swam the Pacific Ocean or something; and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, so were some of the seniors.

"Ughh…, need…water…" I heard Mimi mutter from beside me to the left. Poor girl must so be regretting her decision to join this military-life-like activity a.k.a. cheerleading.

Still dancing, I threw her one of my 'encouragement' looks. This one said "hang in there, okay?". Mimi smiled back and nodded before turning her full attention back front to the source of her current suffering. I followed her gaze too.

"1-and-2-and-3-and-4-5-6-7-and-8, three more!"

Kaoru…

"1and-2-and-3-and-4-" blah blah blah…

Man oh man, in all the time I've known Kaoru in homeroom, never was I able to picture how or why he became cheerleading captain, but now…well, let's say now the only thing I can't picture is how or why he wouldn't have become captain.

Here's the lowdown…

In class, Kaoru was all sweet goody-goody-did his work, asked questions, had loads of friends, admirers (maybe even more if he wasn't into cheerleading), you get the picture.

Oh, but Kaoru was no goody-goody at cheer practice. The way he ran the squad, you'd think it was the Navy or something-us normal cheerleaders are the deckhands, and he's the super-strict Captain of the ship. You know, the kind who says "drop down and give me 20" when you do something wrong.

Not like he's done that yet, but still…

"Alright, that's enough for warm ups. Everyone find a partner and start stretching"

_Aye-aye captain…_

Not wasting any time, Mimi dived for my hand, grabbing me and pulling me aside; which brings me to yet another unanswered question…

'_How on freaking earth did that girl get so fast?'_ I'm the one with the super-quick reflexes here...

"Hey!" I protested at the sudden attack, it was really just a sort of reflex action. I wasn't mad with her or anything. Why would I be? I wasn't really even entirely interested in being here. It was all for her sake from the beginning so go ahead Mimi, yank my arm off. She sighed.

"Oh come on, Sora, I thought I'd do us both a favor and be your stretching partner" Mimi replied sarcastically. I didn't like where this was going.

"Of course…" came Mimi's sly voice as she released my arm from her clutches. My eyes narrowed as I watched her go on with an annoyed expression.

_Not again…_

She placed her hands on her hips, "Unless, you'd prefer if Kaoru-kun was your partner, hmm?" Mimi teased.

"Will-you-kindly-give-that-a-rest-?" I hissed at her in the most dangerous tone I could master, left eye twitching with irritation. Ever since the 'incident' back during the soccer semi-finals last week, Mimi's been pestering me non-stop about how I was 'blushing' while in Kaoru's arms. Funny how to the best of my knowledge, Mimi was way too far away at the time the incident took place to notice such a thing. No way on earth would any normal human being be able to see someone blush from a clear 100+metre distance. Then again, would anyone who knew Mimi even consider her a 'normal human being'?

Truth be told, I was blushing. I mean, that's one of the first time's a guy's ever held onto me like that; of course I'd be self-conscious for crying out loud! It's not like I 'like' him, but of course, try explaining that to a girl like Mimi.

Definition – a complete and utter waste of time.

"Sora, what's up?" _Oh snap!_

Turning around, I caught the sight of Mimi already stretching her waist, bending from left to right, she smirked impishly at me for a second before looking down as she arched forwards. Mimi was no longer in my line of vision once I'd completed my turn, but Kaoru was.

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

I stared up at him blankly as he stood there before me, his eyes searching my own, probably trying to figure out why I wasn't stretching like Mimi and the others were.

"No" I answered plainly. _Just your presence_ my mind added. Kaoru didn't seem too convinced. He stayed silent for a couple more seconds before speaking up again, his eyes averted their gaze from my face, now looking me up and down, studying me, not in a perverted manor though. He was just…concerned, yeah…

"I don't believe you" he grinned. Great, just my luck, Mimi's not the only one teasing me today.

"It's none of your business" I answered him next, folding my arms across my chest as if I was bored, maybe I was.

"I see" came his reply, followed by the call of Mimi's surname, "Tachikawa!"

"Yes?" the perky pink-haired runway model turned cheerleader looked up from her cobra-stretch pose.

"Go stretch with Miu. I'll take Takenouchi"

I watched with disdain as Mimi cheerfully-as would be expected of a cheerleader-literally skipped over to Miu, another newbie cheerleader. She even managed to flash a teasing smile at me in the process. Heh. So she'd been planning this all along. I should have known.

"How long are you planning on just standing there?"

"…"

"Forget the head, move on to the arms and wrists and then the legs"

I obeyed the captain's order, eventually catching up with the others. Minutes later, the stretching was done, it was time for the real thing, serious hardcore cheerleading…

First on the list…motions.

Definition – positioning of certain body parts (hands and legs) to achieve a specific pose.

Note - there are 'lots' of different poses.

Ok, motions-according to Kaoru-is one of the most important aspects of cheerleading. I suppose I can see why…easy to learn, incredibly hard to master. Apparently just learning to mimic a particular motion isn't enough, you have to hit them sharp and stiff (done by squeezing your muscles real tight, even till it hurts), you must 'never' bend your wrists (also referred to as 'broken wrists'), your elbows must be straight and locked at all times, arm placement and angles should be just right, shoulders relaxed, fists clenched with the thumbs folded onto the rest of the fingers (buckets) or, on certain occasions, they can be stretched out fully with the fingers stuck together, like a 'blade'; oh and if that isn't hard enough, wait till you try synchronizing your motions with the rest of the squad.

It is 'that' tough. Especially since there are over 30 different motions to learn. Some examples are the basic High-V, Low-V, T, Broken-T, the 'Clean' (standing straight), Daggers, Touchdowns (high and low), K's (left and right), Diagonals (left and right again), the 'Clap' and 'Clasp' (two different kinds of 'claps'), L's…etc. There's even one called the Spider! Oh, and who could forget the ever-popular Spirit Fingers?

Ahem. Moving on, we have…jumps and tumbles.

Definition (tumbles) – ever heard of somersaults and cart-wheels? Yeah, tumbling is pretty much that.

Definition (jumps) – I…highly doubt this is necessary.

Ughh…now jumping and tumbling have got to be the two most tiring aspects of cheerleading. If it looked easy before well newsflash, it's not. If 10 toe-touches, 10 herkie's (5 left 5 right), 10 hurdles, 10 spread eagles (star jumps), 10 tucks and 10 pikes aren't enough to kill someone then 10 repetitions of the renown 'round-off backhand full-twisting-layout' tumbling combination will. Still, it was fun watching Mimi blow her layout-thank God for the safety mats. At least she could do the backhand with a spotter's aid. Oh yeah, spotters.

Definition – SPOT. Save. Person. On. Top. Now that was easy wasn't it? Not so in general. A spotter is the person responsible for catching the person they're spotting to prevent him or her from falling and getting hurt. Put simply, if someone hits the ground and gets injured…you know who to blame.

Last on the list of cheer activities is…stunts.

Definition – Ok…now this is what separates cheerleading from mere gymnastics slash dancing. Stunts come in the form of tossing cheerleaders (usually the female ones) into the air-Davis calls it 'jumping monkeys climbing on-top of each other', occasionally he adds 'and then falls of the tree'.

Back to the definition, a basic stunt group consists of mainly 4 people-a spotter, flyer and 2 bases. You already know what the spotter does and it should be easy enough to guess the roles of the flyer and bases so yup, that's about it…for basics. Higher advanced stunts usually require more than 2 bases.

"Ok, that's enough, everyone gather over here!"

_Yes captain…_

"Windows position". Incase you were wondering, 'windows' position is something like this...

X X X X X

X X X X

X X X X X

...that really is just an example.

"Time to put what you've learnt today to full use…we're going to learn a cheer"

"Score!" Mimi shrieked, punching a hand up in the air.

_Way to drag attention to yourself, model girl_

"Erm…sorry" she finishes nervously, bringing her hand back down to her side as penetrating eyes glared at her. Oh no, don't get me wrong, they weren't angry. They were just trying extremely hard not to laugh their heads off.

Kaoru managed a smile. "Good to know at least one of you still have energy left to spare" he said. "Now lets begin, follow me".

_**we are here,**_

_**so everybody cheer,**_

_**mighty Spiritz,**_

_**red, black, white,**_

_**all together,**_

_**we will unite.**_

Short and sweet (THANK YOU!!). What would I have done if it'd been longer? I wonder…

It's not that it was too hard for me but really…wouldn't anyone be sick of repeating it that many times?

Either way, Kaoru must have made us repeat that freaking cheer at least 40 times-motions, jumps and all-before finally letting us do some 'cool down' stretches and sitting us on the gym floor in front of him for a short speech before we dismiss.

Everyone settled, Kaoru shifted his gaze from one cheerleader to the other, probably contemplating what he wanted to say.

"…you all did fairly well today" he began. Smiles were already evident on some of the faces around me, Mimi included.

"However…" Quote Mr. Toby Rand, 'oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!'.

"Some of you aren't ready" he paused, standing up and pacing the gym floor. Guess he's more intimidating then he looks.

"As you might know, cheer Nationals are held yearly every 1st July. This year will be no different, except that we might finally stand a chance to win it big, and that is why we need the best of the best in this year's team, especially since we've only got 5 spots to fill and 2 reserves..."

By this point I'll leave the number of people whose smiles turned upside down to your imagination. Not me though, this was my way out. All I had to do was hold back a little and make sure I'm not one of the lucky 7, simple...but then there's still Mimi's feelings to consider.

I sighed, so much for that idea.

"4 weeks" Kaoru continued. "That's how long you have left to impress me. Note that you have all passed the audition process and are official members of this squad regardless if you make the Cheer Nationals team or not. Next practice, same time same place, be here, dismiss" and dismiss they did.

In all my life, never have I seen more frowns on the faces of a group of cheerleaders than smiles up until now. Realization must have hit them hard.

Still heavily sweating, I rose reluctantly off the gym floor, dragging Mimi to her feet a second later with much difficulty. What happened to the hyperactive runway model from 30 minutes ago? Thank goodness she still had the strength to walk out of the gym by herself cause that's what she had to do.

"A word, Sora?"

"…Mimi?" I glanced at her by my side.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Sora, Kaoru" she bowed to us both and left. I watched her leave along with the other cheerleaders, turning my attention back to Kaoru once we were alone.

"So what is it?"

I really wasn't expecting this but Kaoru started staring me down again, just like he'd done earlier during our stretches. At least he didn't seem concerned anymore; more like curious.

He paced around me in a small circle once before voicing out his reply. My eyes shot wide open. I had a million guesses but neither one came close. It was the last thing I'd expect him to notice.

"Why are you here, Sora?" he'd said, pausing to let the effect linger.

"I've been keeping an exceptionally close eye on you ever since the tryouts. You were the one that stole my attention that day, heck you were the one I was gawking at, and I wasn't the only one".

_Why is he…telling me this?_ My lips parted slightly, I wanted to speak up, but my voice was elsewhere. The shock must have shown itself on my features for Kaoru chose to close the distance between us.

"You're good" he admitted, we were now standing face to face, literally.

"A natural, Sora. Even better than half the seniors themselves, and you know it. Talent like that doesn't come too often. If I wanted, I could make my decision now, I could make you part of the National routine…, but…" _huh?_

"…why waste a spot on a person who doesn't even want it" _so that's what…_

"If Tachikawa's the only reason you're here, then I suggest you stop wasting both our times" that said, Kaoru turned and made for the door. That's it then? He wants me to quit? It's over, but why do I feel…

"Wait!" Kaoru froze. Good thing too, he was already gripping the door handle, any later and it would have been too late…why was I even doing this?

"I'm sorry" I sighed. "Yes, it's true, Mimi is the reason I'm here. She's a dear friend of mine and it's been ages since I've gotten to do anything together with her on account of her family moving to New York five and a half years ago, but now she's back. Still, she's a model, she's busy, this was the only solution I could find…" everything just started pouring out of me, and I couldn't stop. What more, I couldn't believe it was Kaoru who I was admitting this to…

"Mimi really loves this sport, and I made a promise to do it with her…" trying hard not to breakdown, I looked at Kaoru's brood figure standing by the doorway with his back to me as I yelled out my statement.

"I'll keep my promise!"

It was a moment before Kaoru's next reply, "I still think you should just leave. Cheerleading is a sport full of passion, Sora. You need to want to do it, no, love doing it…if not, then there's no point in continuing" he turned the doorknob, pushing it open as he began to step out.

"Then show me!" I yelled at him. "Show me why you love it so much!"

"…so I can too"

It was Kaoru's turn to sigh as he turned to look at me one final time. "It's not that simple, Sora. Loving a sport is something you have to learn on your own. I can't help you there, you kno-"

"No I don't"! I protested. I could definitely hear my voice cracking. "There has to be a reason why. Surely there was something to cheerleading that attracted you in the first place, just show me what that is…" I pleaded.

"…Sora…"

"Please…" _I'm...begging?_

"…"

"…"

"…alright"

_Alright…?_

I watched with relief as Kaoru's features softened, a familiar smile owning his face.

"If you're really serious about this, then ok, I'll try to help you out, but no guarantees, you copy?"

"Yes" I replied instantly, smiling for what seemed the 100th time that cheerleading practice. It's like we're human Barbie dolls!

Kaoru struck a thinking pose. "You free Friday? After school?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

_Is it just me, or did he just smile harder?_

"Friday then", grinning, Kaoru walked out of the gym, leaving me to off all the lights. How very gentleman-ish. I owe him big time though, for saving me the other day, and now this. Well, as the cheerleaders say, lights out means lights out.

Time I went home.

**To be continued…**


	4. Unfathomable Confliction

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone, it's been a while – who am I kidding it's been forever!!**

**Now I know for a fact that no amount of apologies will suffice for the explicitly lengthy duration I've spent away from continuing this story. Life's been one rocky rollercoaster ride for me since I last left off and new things have come my way; new things that will obviously keep me pretty busy for as long as who-knows-when. Nonetheless, despite any obstacles I am destined to face, I am, without a doubt, going to finish this story (or die trying XP), along with my other one, 'Fated'. Heed the warning though, the progression will be VERY slow. Of course, reviews are always great motivation *hint hint*.**

**Without further ado, enjoy this latest chapter – not exactly the most exciting perhaps but it does provide some insight.**

**Italics are (as always) for thoughts.**

**----------  
**

**Chapter 4 – Unfathomable Confliction**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Well folks, that's the sound of my favorite (and only) mechanical pencil yelping out in pain as I proceed to mercilessly drum it against the hard wood of my homeroom desk. Not much of a yelp you say? Well, considering the fact the thing isn't even alive, I'd say it's yelping pretty darn decorously. Best thing is, since it isn't alive I don't have to care about hurting it and stopping.

_"Why are you here, Sora?"_

Tp. Taap. T-Tap. Pilot Supergrip 0.7's yelping lost its rhythm. Pilot Supergrip 0.7's yelping ceased. I muffled an irritated grunt…

That wasn't the first time since my sleepless last-night that that particular thought had saw fit to surface. Beside me on my right, I heard a softly-audible squeak and felt the wooden plane beneath my elbows dip ever so slightly, accommodating additional weight. Obviously my neighbor had leaned his body weight on it. A very probable thing he'd do to check-up on my expression. In response, I merely curbed my gaze sidelong out the window. He didn't need to see me so tired, so distressed.

A second later, a warm hand found its way into my lap, curving gently over my upper knee – me having sat cross-legged, as usual. Quite instinctively, I bent my gaze to the ground and smiled. _Idiot_, I decided, the hint of a chuckle escaping me.

I could never help smiling at that stupid tacky gesture of his. Done by any other boy, the deed was surely way pass the borderline of 'just friends' – who am I kidding it practically screamed 'pervert'! But not when it was him; not when it was – Koyo's Superstar Soccer Ace slash Mop-haired Boy slash Child of Courage - Tai.

Just then, I sensed Tai shift non-mistakably closer. I guessed Idiot-san must have taken my almost-chuckle as some form of encouragement. Well, what can I say? The guy did look seriously bothered when I turned up for school looking, shall we say…'disasterrific'? Picture, panda eyes and all. Hah!

As best-friends do, Tai knew something was up right away. Then again, I'm more than certain anyone who caught so much as a glimpse of my haggard appearance this morning would have known anyhow; disregarding the fact if they knew me or not – then again, I am pretty well-known around school for having dated a certain Rockstar some two years back, much to my chagrin.

Whatever it was, Tai, having been friends with me since before he'd reached the age where hanging around the opposite sex was pleasurable, seemed to think it his duty to cheer me up one way or another. The hand-in-the-lap thing? Yeah, just one of his many silly tries. He's had a number of minor successes throughout the school day so far, making me color with a smile or a harmless bout of giggles every now and then, but…

_"…why waste a spot on a person who doesn't even want it…"_

I sighed. I hoped Tai knew how much I appreciated his fervent efforts. Still, it just wasn't easy to shake-off the reprimands from the day before.

The Captain's words were like this deformed mental hyena to me – mental as in it was all in my mind. It was like the stupid beast had its claws wedged deep within my soul's core and it hurt; it hurt bad. And as if that wasn't excruciating enough the hyena just had to keep pressing in some constant reminder that it was still there, burying its claws deeper and deeper as the hours ticked by, laughing its manic ridicule.

At that moment I swear I wished I could have traded places with dear Pilot Supergrip 0.7. Ironic, but yeah. The darn pencil couldn't feel hurt, remember? It freaking couldn't feel the torture I had recently put it through. Gosh, how simple life would be if I were a pencil.

Wait a second, Sora. Mental hyenas and tortured pencils? Ugh…sleep, I need sleep.

The shrill sound of the school bell wasn't nearly as welcoming as it would otherwise have been if, say, I weren't so tipsy from lack of sleep. Hey, usually one night sleepless wouldn't burn-out sports-diva Sora Takenouchi like this, however, bare in memory I had my first ever cheerleading practice yesterday – duh I'm tired! And I honestly think if I have to listen to that bell's ringing all day that I'm pretty much going to end up with one hell of a splitting headache sooner or later.

Thank goodness the darn thing ended after a few more seconds (any longer and it would have been a fire alarm). Groggily, I caught sight of my other classmates hastily leaving homeroom. They really did only have less than ten minutes to get to their next classes, and what with how crowded the halls got during those class-switching ten minutes…let's just say that I still find it pretty amazing how some of the less-than-amiable, sports-wise make it to their destinations on time. Then I remembered, I had to make it to mine too.

Hold it, shouldn't that be obvious? Man, were my thoughts slow today or what. Rhetoric – don't answer that. No sleep bites!

Stuffing Pilot Supergrip 0.7 along with any other possessions of mine into the book bag, I scrambled past Tai to a half stand-dash position, ready to bolt for wherever when I felt my head begin to throb – I so knew I'd get one. _Arghh!_ Let me tell you headaches are not exactly pleasant experiences. But then again, I'm sure everyone's had their fair share.

Anyways, as one can imagine, my hands went straight to my aching head and balance suddenly became some alien skill apparently out of my reach. From somewhere in the room I heard Tai's alarmed voice call after me. I thought for sure I'd be hitting solid marble-hard floorboards but, as the heavens actually do seem to care about my personal safety, was thoughtful enough to send me a savior, or 'knight in shining armor' – take your pick. Me? I honestly just wish I had a say in who it had to be.

I tensed involuntarily, feeling strong arms encircle my petite frame; at least, I felt pretty petite in his arms – he'd caught me so easily, almost as easily as he had that day at the soccer field. "Sora?" he asked.

_K-Kaoru?_ I heard my inner voice stammer. He was here, he was right here, the guy whose words had carved themselves painfully into me beyond removable skin deep. I knew then his stupid words had effected me a tremendous deal. I'd have to straighten things out as soon as possible before I ended up a mess like this again tomorrow. And then I felt my heart do something funny, something it'd never done before in all my years…

_Kaoru caught me... Kaoru saved me… _What was I? Crazy?

"_You're good."_

"…_better than half the seniors themselves, and you know it…"_

"_If I wanted, I could make my decision now…"_

You know what, it doesn't matter. I must be crazy. Just then, it felt like someone was playing professional bowling in my head and was on one serious strike-streak. No, on second thought, it just plain felt like my brains were about to explode into oblivion and be reduced to mush.

"Sora?" It was Tai's voice this time. I could feel his chocolate-browns burning a hole through the back of my head – as if the evident worry in his tone wasn't enough indication of how concerned he truly felt. Tai really had to stop doing that though. He's been so possessive of me lately you'd think Datamon was back to kidnap me again or something.

"Fine," I choked, separating from the contact of Kaoru's shirt and trying to steady my self on my already tuned-out legs. The attempt was fruitless nonetheless, merely resulting in another stumble into the former's arms. Hopelessly, I sighed into his shirt. "I'm sorry," I announced in a whisper, just loud enough for our respective three sets of ears.

Our homeroom teacher must have came up to us then, judging by the nearing sounds of heavy footsteps and a faint "Is she alright?" inquiry to either of the guys.

Whoever it was, Tai took up the task of explaining what little I'd let on earlier that day to Mr. Tenou. It really wasn't much – something about me stressing out and not getting enough sleep due to excessive homework and being tired out from club activities from the previous day. _A half-lie_, I thought; the homework part stressing me out? That, I knew wasn't true. I hadn't told that to Tai earlier on either so I figured he must have chucked it into the explanation to make it thoroughly more convincing. How habitual. _Stupid Tai._

Silently, I wondered if Kaoru had caught on from Mop-haired Boy's brisk-vague rationalizations. He was (literally) after all, the one who 'tired me out' from club activities the previous day. Besides, I'm pretty sure he still recalls all he said to me in the gym once the other cheerleaders had left the facility. It then etched into my still-aching mind – how this guy supporting me right now could read me like a wide-open book…

He was just 'that' sharp.

And then I naively contemplated if say I were a book for him to read if he fancied me one of those interesting adventure-suspense-filled novels or something equivalent to a simple, perhaps dull non-fiction piece of work. Why do I even care? Yep, still crazy.

After several more minutes, the decision was made that I should rest up in the school's infirmary, seeing as both my parents were out working during the day and wouldn't be around to pick me up either way.

With a permission slip to oblige my exemption from classes for the rest of the day, and similar slips for Kaoru and Tai explaining their soon-to-be late entries into whatever consequent subject class they had next, the four of us emptied out homeroom – Mr. Tenou to the staff quarters where he could have his period break and the guys escorting me to the school's infirmary.

Still very obviously giddy, the guys had strictly abstained from granting my stubborn request to let me find the darn office on my own – truth be told, I really didn't want to be around these two right now.

Tai so much as turned extremely panicky at my first attempt to persist and Kaoru sure as hell didn't seem like he would be releasing me anytime soon. Figures - so Mop-haired Boy ended up carrying all three of our book bags while Cheer Captain swept me off my feet and into a princess-cradle, leading the way down the now-vacant halls. Good thing too – I just can't have people seeing me in this state.

Feeling a tad embarrassed at having to rely on them like this (me being me) and (like duh) still reeling from the on-and-off bowling balls in my head, I unthinkably chose to hide my ghost-pale countenance from both their views (a girl thing?) – burying it against the cleft of Kaoru's neck. I felt him turn rigid at the abruptness of my action but, just as swiftly, relaxed him self.

I wondered what Tai made of it then…

Set on trying to focus on other things besides my splitting headache, I concentrated on the sensations I could feel whilst in my current position – the heat from Kaoru's hands warming up my fatigued body, the steady rhythm of his breathing as his chest heaved in and out, the semi-ticklish strokes of his jet-black hair against the sensitive skin of my neck, and the patterned sways in his gait that was lulling me off to dreamland with each step.

Once or twice I felt a soft wave of vibration. No doubt he and Tai exchanged a couple of sentences. I could tell curiosity was building within me in those few moments but Kaoru's pace kept me so dazed I couldn't catch so much as a word.

We'd arrived at the infirmary a second or two early before I knew I'd knock off completely. The physician on duty, Ms. Ais Lin was pretty friendly. I was, after all, one of those sports-freaks, and thus paid regular visits here whenever an injury or two decided to rear its ugly head. Tai and Kaoru too I knew were in the same boat there.

It didn't take long at all for her to set-up one of the beds, let alone examine me once Kaoru had laid me on it. "Well," she deduced. "Stress and a sleepless night," she finalized. The guys watched – why weren't they leaving yet?

"Something troubling you, Sora?" she asked. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting her to be nosy about this. Tai, totally; Kaoru, well, he kind of already knew. But not the school physician, even if she did know me decently well enough.

I had to think about this one. Heck I knew for a fact that Ms. Ais Lin wasn't going to take the 'excessive homework' excuse Tai had put before Mr. Tenou some five minutes ago. "Forgive me, but you're usually a lot…more put together than this." She offered when my silence became too lengthy.

Tired, I peeled my eyes shut in long-last response and rotated away from their sympathizing stares, wishing the guys would go to class already and for her to just let me rest.

Of course, I knew I couldn't exactly keep the silence up. Still, if I had to talk to anyone about this, like it or not, it was going to be Mimi. It was just dumb luck that I'd be missing my chance to see her today at the lunch table. And since she had computer tutoring sessions from Izzy after classes I'd miss my chance then too.

Finally abandoning her wait for a vocal answer on my part, Ms. Ais Lin informed the guys that they should let me catch up on some badly-needed snooze and head back to class. Then, as she did appear really worried for me too, requested that Tai come back after school hours to take me home.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem seeing as Tai was always more than happy to walk me back to my apartment's door, but my self knowing that it was the start of soccer season and that Superstar had practice right after classes were over today, meant he could do anything but – at least, I wasn't going to let him do it.

"Skip practice and I won't forgive you," I threatened sternly, eyes still averted, cutting off whatever reply he had planned. I knew I could make him go. Tai of course, started panicking again, beseeching me to change my mind with a pathetic cry of my name. It was a bit of a surprise when he halted mid-call.

"I'll take her home, Tai. It seems she'd be even more distraught if you missed your soccer practice."

"…b-but-"

"She'll be fine," Kaoru reassured him.

Truthfully, I really felt sorry for being such a 'b' to Tai since earlier in the morning. Also, I couldn't believe I was actually this stressed out over a bunch of words Kaoru had pieced together and lashed at me just yesterday. I knew I really needed to know why his 'mental hyena-like' words stung this bad – I needed the time to talk to him, alone. And then I could face Tai.

"I'll go home with Kaoru," I told the panicky boy with mop-ish hair.

In any case, Ms. Ais Lin seemed at ease with my agreement and went back to her desk on the far side of the office. "Paperwork," I heard her mutter. I quite wished the other two had left along with her but a shift in the bed's otherwise flat surface told me they hadn't – or at least one of them hadn't.

Despite my unusual acidity in dealing with him all morning, Tai traced a hand delicately along the side of my waist, letting it slither affectionately across my lower back before using it to prop him self up on the bed, looking downwards to better view my laying form. _Honestly_, I thought, a weak smile grazing the very corners of my lips at yet another one of his overfriendly gestures. These subtle exploits were gradually becoming more frequent ever since the soccer game last weekend.

A thought flashed by. _What if he wasn't just being playful?_ Was Tai maybe wary of losing me again?

"Face me?" he asked, rather pleading.

Partially entranced, I obeyed, gazing up into his lucid chocolate orbs. Tai must have taken my obedience then as further encouragement once again, seeing as his next courageous act was to lean down close enough to place a tender kiss on my forehead, miraculously soothing the blistering headache I had suffered since a few minutes past.

It was a little funny when I thought about it. Tai was the notorious original Child of Courage amongst the Digidestined. And it was easily common enough to associate courage with the image of a lion; not to mention the fact that hyenas were a lion's number one enemies in the wild – or maybe that's just what people get off from watching 'The Lion King'. It's just too bad Tai's magical kiss couldn't shake my fatigue as well.

"Can we do something after school tomorrow?" he asked innocently, pulling away. I smiled.

If it had been any other day and any other thing, I probably would have given it up in exchange to spend the rest of my Friday with my best-friend. However, I couldn't neglect tomorrow's plans with a certain someone, not when it had to do with what was eating me up inside as of yesterday evening, and definitely not when said someone (I realized) was watching Tai and mine's somewhat intimate interactions from the foot of the bed.

"I'm busy tomorrow," I said. "The day after, okay?"

Tai looked interested enough to attempt prying a little further, but remembering how tired I was and how late he must already be for History (not that it mattered to him), in the end he decided to save the interrogations for later. "Sure." _Thank the heavens!_

And just like that he hopped off the bed, reached for his book bag, thanked Kaoru and Ms. Ais Lin for their help and was out the door. Kaoru on the other hand, lingered by a little longer. I supposed he wanted to say something too before he left, though by then I couldn't make out his expression or anything – my eyes had threatened to stay shut.

Silence echoed all around us, that is, with exception of the curtains fluttering in the mild breeze materializing from an open pane and the occasional rustling sounds of paper from across the hall. I guessed Ms. Ais Lin was hard at work.

More time passed; still Cheer Captain said nothing. _Speechlessness was an odd quality for him to have_, my thoughts raced – I really used to think all cheerleaders were hyper people. If the guy had something to say he had better say it soon, because I could so feel my self drifting away…

"Are you and him…really just best-friends?" Given what he'd witnessed right then, I didn't think it an odd question. I would answer him sincerely.

"Yeah," came my drowsy response. "Of course we are." Kaoru paused, I supposed to consider my statements. Whatever his reply, I didn't get to hear it as sleep finally claimed me.

"You're one attractive read, Sora."

"…I can't help wanting to."

**----------**

**To be continued…**

**----------**

**Cheesy last line? Heh, I know. A pretty big change in feel for this chapter in comparison with the first few, ain't it? Well, you can't really blame me, can you? I guess my writing's matured somewhat. I know there wasn't much of anything cheerleading-ie in this chapter, and I'm predicting the next as well. But hey, there is a story here asides the whole cheer angle, haha! XP**

**As the story progresses, I am anticipating a little less Tai and a whole lot more Kaoru (appearance-wise); basically cause he's the cheerleader and Tai's into soccer. Of course I'll definitely try to fit in Tai as much as possible, being fond of his character my self. Another reason? Let's just say Kaoru's character is pretty central to this story. Fact is, he's modeled after several male cheerleaders I knew throughout my high school cheerleading career who just plain made me love the sport as much as I do now and always will. Sadly, high school is over for me now and thus so is my time by their sides.**

**I guess you can say this story is somewhat my personal tribute to those special people and that Kaoru's character represents them. So everyone, love Tai and Sora, and at least respect my lead OC~ XP**

**I know I have a lot to say, deal with, yeah? It's been a two-year hiatus. Haha, I wonder if I'll get any reviews this time or if I actually ended up boring people away ^_^**


End file.
